Fly With Me: VF Circuit
by SailorStar9
Summary: The second book of the 'Fly With Me' saga, aka the VF Circuit arc. This fic is done, folks! Stay tuned for Fly With Me: Link Joker Arc.
1. Prologue: Gold Paladin

SailorStar9: And so, here begins the second book of the 'Fly With Me' saga. (Sighs) For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Prologue: Gold Paladin

* * *

Back on Planet Cray...

Escorted by the several members of the Royal Paladins and Kagero units, Harmonia made her way to where Magallanica was situated.

"Harmonia-sama, it's too quiet." Barcgal remarked to the female on its back.

"That's true." Harmonia agreed. "Don't tell me..." she frowned when Barcgal stopped on a cliff overseeing the fortress where the Aqua Force resided.

"Harmonia-sama, please hold on tight." Barcgal requested and leapt off the cliff.

* * *

"You can come on out, Blaster Dark." Harmonia voiced, having sent Barcgal off.

"Harmonia-sama." the Shadow Paladin manifested from behind a pillar. "I'm here."

"Blaster Dark," Harmonia informed the Shadow Paladin. "There's somewhere I need you to go with me."

"Of course." Blaster Dark nodded and followed the Goddess.

* * *

"Just as I thought..." Harmonia breathed in horror when she and Blaster Dark stood in front of the utterly destroyed Void seal. "We're too late... Blaster Dark." she turned to Blaster Dark.

"I'm at your command." the Shadow Paladin knelt.

"Inform Blaster Blade to convene the War Council." Harmonia ordered. "As of this moment, we are officially going to war against Void."

"Understood." Blaster Dark replied.

* * *

Some time later, on Earth...

"I'll tell you, I'm impressed that you've been able to fight this long." Kai remarked, taking the form of Dragon Knight, Nehalem. "But it ends here. Ride the Vanguard. Dragonic Overlord. It's apocalyptic flames will reduce everything in this world to ash. So, you were able to withstand that attack?" he mused..

"You expected that level of attack to beat me?" Takuto, in the form of Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains, mocked.

"What?" Kai echoed.

"The real battle is just getting started." Takuto chuckled. "Now, I'm going to show you the new world that lies beyond the broken limitations of the old." he pulled out a card.

"That card..." Kai was shocked. "A dream?" he blinked, now out of the vision. "Don't tell me..." he picked up his deck.

* * *

Back in Card Capital...

Aichi was facing against Takuto in a practice fight.

"They're so old." Takuto sighed, in the middle of the fight. "Stand and draw. I can't take this anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Aichi asked. "What is that?" he blinked at the card Takuto drew.

"This is the card that can break through limits, Sendou Aichi." Takuto played the card.

"How do you know my name?" Aichi was surprised.

"You want to know?" Takuto inquired. "Then, I'll tell you. Tear through the shackles of convention with your silver fangs. I ride Great Silver Wolf, Garmore."

The roar from Garmore transported Aichi to Planet Cray where Harmonia led her gathered troops against Void.

"This is what you're imagining, right?" Takuto asked. "This is Cray and this is the army that protects Cray's land. Cray, the planet that is much like Earth, a great variety of clans coexisted here under the holy protection of the Sacred Goddess, Harmonia. But one day, a mysterious force appeared and begun to swallow up the land. Under the banner of Harmonia, all the clans in the nations of Cray gathered together to form an army to oppose that mysterious force. But two clans clashed over which one would lead the army."

"The Royal Paladins and Shadow Paladins." Aichi concluded.

"You're well informed." Takuto noted.

"How did I know?" Aichi was puzzled. "Feels like I've heard it somewhere before."

"Is that right?" Takuto mused. "At the end of the battle, the Royal Paladins declined to defeat the Shadow Paladins, but decided to fight together as allies." he continued his tale. "After Harmonia convened the War Council, the ruling clans of Cray supported her decision and joined the effort. The gathered army, with Harmonia, was about to head into battle."

"This is an incredible army." Aichi gawked. "They look like they could beat any enemy."

"That's right." Takuto agreed. "You'd think this army would be able to fight and vanquish any enemy. However..."

"What's happening?" Aichi turned to see lightning stuck down from the dark clouds, the thunder streak headed straight towards Harmonia.

In response, Blaster Blade(Aichi), Blaster Dark and Dragonic Overlord jumped in between Harmonia and the lightning strike, causing all three units to be captured.

"Royal Paladins, Shadow Paladins, and Kagero," Takuto stated. "Those three clans were the commanders of Cray's army. But the three units that were the backbone of those clans, in order to protect Harmonia, were captured by the mysterious force. After losing their three pivotal units, the three clans lost their strength to fight in short order. Naturally, Harmonia didn't escape the confrontation unscathed, either: the mysterious force had inflicted her with a darkness wound. She can no longer expand her Cosmo anymore, lest her body is consumed by the darkness. And after losing their leader, the army lost its sense of unity and so was no longer able to fight the mysterious force. At this rate, the force will get ever stronger and eventually, all of Cray's land will be swallowed up. Right now, Cray needs a new power to protect the now defenseless Harmonia. A new clan. That's right. A new power that can break through the shackles of our limitations. The power to break through limits. Limit Break!"

"Was that a dream?" Aichi blinked, now brought back to Card Capital.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. VF Circuit Starts!

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 1: VF Circuit Starts!

* * *

"Welcome to Vanguard Fight Circuit!" MC Mya's voice sounded from the flat display screen after Kai and Aichi had their cardfight. "Vanguard Fight Circuit, VF Circuit for short. Top fighters from every country gather at this tournament and battle it out to see who's the strongest. And now, a word from our sponsor."

"VF Circuit," Takuto appeared on screen. "The winners of this battle will stand at the top of all Vanguard fighters. And only the winners will know the world that lies beyond limitations and all secrets."

After Takuto's announcement was turned off, in the Tatsunagi Financial Group branch building in Japan, Ami was seen shrouded in shadow and seated beside an arched window with drawn curtains and sipping a cup of rose tea.

* * *

Time passes, in Singapore...

"Was breakfast to your liking, Kozuki-sama?" Takuto asked, entering the hotel room that housed the clan heiress.

"Yes." Ami nodded, her cup of unfinished coffee was resting on the coffee saucer that was placed on the table by the window.

"I see you've decided on a clan to build a deck." Takuto spotted the deck case beside the coffee cup.

"Yes," Ami nodded. "Angel Feather; though it isn't complete just yet."

Then, should we go?" Takuto offered his arm.

"Indeed." Ami took the proffered arm.

Later, in the VIP booth at the Singapore stage of the VF Circuit...

Takuto rested in his cushioned chair with fingers crisscrossed. "Sendou Aichi, can you see it? The world beyond the limit..."

* * *

"Was that really necessary, Takuto?" Ami asked quietly, during the Aichi vs. Christopher Lo fight, Takuto having activated Psyqualia for both Cardfighters.

"It is." Takuto replied firmly.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. VF Circuit: Seoul Stage, Part One

SailorStar9: With Chapter 1 uploaded, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 2: VF Circuit: Seoul Stage, Part One

* * *

"Sure is quiet here." Misaki noted, Team A4 entering the hushed atmosphere of the Block B match.

* * *

"It's a stunning upset." MC Mya stammered. "Of all things, the number one odds-on favorites, Team Movie Star, has lost, three matches to zero. This is unexpected. Unanticipated. Unforeseen. The team that beat them has taken this tournament by storm, Team New AL4."

* * *

"The other day, Tetsu said there would be strong teams at this stage..." Kamui gaped in shock when the new AL4 team members were revealed.

* * *

Earlier that week...

After touching down in Seoul, Team New AL4 went off on their own after checking into their hotel.

Kai had found himself a quiet, yet quaint park for some alone time when his ears picked up the swish of a paintbrush. Turning the corner, he found Ami working on a new art piece, this time in watercolor. His green eyes then took in her appearance: her chest-length hair was bundled up in a high ponytail at the back of her head and instead of the long dresses he had been used to seeing her in, Ami was now decked in a thigh-length kimono-inspired black dress with long sleeves. A straight white coat completed her entire outfit.

Knowing she would be too absorbed in her work to notice her surroundings, Kai stalked in beside her. "Finally decided on a clan for a deck?" he took in the main subject of the watercolor painting. "Angel Feather, huh? Suits you."

"Don't do that!" Ami turned an affronted glare at her mildly bemused lover. "I see you made your way to the VF Circuit."

"Yeah." Kai nodded.

"Do Aichi and the others know about this?" Ami asked.

"About me in New AL4?" Kai mused. "No: as I told Aichi before, I make my own path."

"So, if the three of them rages at you, don't say I didn't warn you." Ami sighed, shaking her head. "Men... and don't _even_ think about it!" she noticed Kai reaching for his deck case. "For one, my deck isn't complete. And two, I'm not in the mood to commit suicide."

"This isn't any of my business, but what are you doing here, Blue?" Kai had to ask.

"The Kozuki and Tatsunagi had been business partners for generations." Ami explained, adding a blob of blue to her paint palette. "Working together with Tatsunagi Takuto in the VF Circuit is part of my clan training."

"Kozuki-sama," the aide that had been diverted from Takuto's group of attendants, approached the conversing pair. "It's time."

"Already?" Ami took a quick look at her watch. "I understand. Let me pack up first."

"Naturally." the aide stepped aside.

"Toshiki," Ami locked the unfinished painting into the case. "This will most probably be the only time we get to talk before the Final Stage of the VF Circuit. When I returned back to Cray to retrieve the Aqua Force, I was too late; the entire Aqua Force was already gone. Can I ask you to pass this onto Aichi and Suzumgamori-san? I have a strong suspicion that the Aqua Force's fighter is one of the Circuit's participants. Warn them to keep a lookout for anyone using an Aqua Force card deck."

"Will do." Kai nodded.

* * *

That night...

Upon explicit request from Takuto, Ami attended the high-profile social event, the Golden Beneficiary Gala, on Takuto's behalf.

"Miss Kozuki Ami." Raul Serra maneuvered himself in front of the Kozuki clan heiress. "I'm Raul Serra. I do believe this is the first time I've seen you at the beneficiary gala." lifting her hand, he kissed the back of Ami's palm. "Although this is the first time I've met you, my father has told me that he and Kozuki Hideaki are close business associates."

"I've also heard occasionally from Grandfather about the Serra Family, one of the wealthiest in South America, if I'm not wrong." Ami admitted.

"Just once, I wanted to see if you were as pretty as they say." Raul stated. "No, you're even more beautiful. Let's talk a bit slower, just the two of us. Shall we go to the terrace?" he led the heiress to the balcony. "Our family's legacy started several hundred years ago." he recounted. "With Venezuela as our base, we monopolized the food-production industry, making us incredibly rich. My father once said, 'Those who control the stomachs of others controls the world.' That's because everyone has to eat. Once the Serra Family's sugar and coffee products are found in every household, the world will fall into my hands. Ami-san, would you be willing to share this joyous event with me? Would you do me the honor of being my... Raul Serra's bride?"

"Your bride?" Ami echoed. "Please do not joke around."

"This isn't a joke, Miss Ami." Raul insisted. "Before meeting you, I felt that somehow, we were destined to be together. And after tonight, I'm certain of it: it is as if you and I had already met before in a previous life prior to this era. What do you say, Miss Ami?"

"I'm flattered," Ami started. "But unfortunately, I must refuse, for I have already chosen another. Excuse me." she curtsied and proceeded to leave. "I think I'll have to rest up for the rest of the evening in preparation for the VF Circuit."

 _That's absurd!_ Raul was enraged. _There's a woman who dares reject me... however, from the time I was born until today, everything I wanted has fallen into my hands._ He smirked. _You'll also definitely..._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. VF Circuit: Seoul Stage, Part Two

SailorStar9: With Chapter 2 uploaded, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 3: VF Circuit: Seoul Stage, Part Two

* * *

"What's your prediction on this match, Kozuki-sama?" Takuto asked, when the match-up roulette stopped and pitting Kai against Kamui, Asaka against Misaki and Ren against Aichi.

"This is going to be a complete slaughter." Ami predicted, wincing.

* * *

"Turn end." Kamui declared, both Kai and himself were tied at 4 damage each.

"Stand and draw." Kai drew a card. "Ride the Vanguard. Break out the sealed cage and descend, embodiment of thunder. Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion! I activate Vermillion's skill. Break through the limits. Limit Break! I attack the three units in your front row with Vermillion."

"Three at once?" Kamui gaped.

"To protect against this attack, you need enough shield power for the three front-row units." Kai pointed out. "Do you have what it takes, Katsuragi? Drive check. I got a critical trigger. I give the extra power to Lightning Flash and the extra critical to Vermillion. Thunder that moves at the speed of light, piercing everything in an instant. Lighting that heralds the end. Vermillion Thunderbolt!"

"Turn end." Kamui was forced to end his turn after taking on two more damage.

"Final Turn!" Kai declared. "Stand and draw. I call Hex Cannon Wyvern. Prepare yourself, Katsuragi. Break through the limits even more. Break! Over the Limit! Red River Dragoon boosts. I attack your front row with Vermillion. Check the drive trigger. First check. Second check. I got a critical trigger. I give all the effects to Vermillion. It ends here. Vermillion Thunderbolt!"

"I lost..." Kamui was forced to admit defeat.

* * *

"He sure doesn't hold back a bit." Takuto remarked. "Now I know why Kagero chose him."

* * *

"Draw, I ride Midnight Bunny." Asaka took her turn. "I move Girl Who Crossed the Gap to the back. That's it."

"Draw." Misaki took her turn. "Godhawk, Ichibyoshi's skill. I superior ride Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi."

"You think thing will go the way they did before?" Asaka taunted.

"I call Oracle Guardian, Gemini." Misaki ignored her. "I attack with Goddess of the Crescent Moon. Drive check. I attack with Gemini."

"Draw." Asaka took her turn. "I ride Dancing Princess of the Night Sky. When this unit appears, its skill activates. I can take one Grade 2 or less Pale Moon card from my deck and put it in the Soul. I call Skull Juggler. And then, Soulcharge. I activate the skill of Girl Who Crossed the Gap. This unit moves to the Soul. Superior call, Barking Cerberus. Skull Juggler boosts. I attack with Cerberus. Dancing Princess of the Night Sky attacks."

"No guard." Misaki declared.

"Drive check." Asaka drew a card. "I got a critical trigger. All the effects go to my Vanguard. It's your turn."

"Goddess of the Crescent Moon's skill." Misaki activated her Vanguard's ability. "I superior ride Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi. And then, I Soulcharge. Gemini moves to the rear. I call Silent Tom and Tagitsuhime. Tagitsuhime attacks. I attack with Goddess of the Half Moon."

"I guard with Poison Juggler." Asaka fended.

"Drive check." Misaki drew a card. "I attack with Silent Tom, boosted by Gemini."

* * *

Just as Takuto was reactivating Ren's and Aichi's Psyqualia, Ami bit back a hiss in pain, the darkness wound that had been inflicted on her left arm was spreading down her arm.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. VF Circuit: Seoul Stage, Part Three

SailorStar9: With Chapter 3 uploaded, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 4: VF Circuit: Seoul Stage, Part Three

* * *

"Let me tell you something now." Asaka stated. "The way you fought me at the Nationals won't work here."

"That goes for you, too." Misaki shot back.

"Nice comeback." Asaka chuckled. "I ride Midnight Invader. I call Barking Cerberus. Cerberus attacks Silent Tom."

"I guard with Red Eye." Misaki fended.

"Midnight Invader attacks Tsukuyomi." Asaka continued her attack.

"I guard with Lozenge Magus." Misaki pulled out another shield.

"Twin drive." Asaka drew two cards. "I got a critical trigger. I give all the effects to Cerberus. Skull Juggler boosts, Cerberus attacks."

"I guard with Lozenge Magus." Misaki defended. "Tagitsuhime intercepts. With the Goddess of the Half Moon's skill, I look at the top five cards of my deck. I superior ride Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi. I call Amaterasu. Amaterasu attacks your Cerberus on the right. I attack your Vanguard with Goddess of the Full Moon."

"I guard with Dynamite Juggler." Asaka fended.

"Drive check." Misaki drew two cards. "Critical trigger. I give all the effects to Silent Tom. Gemini boosts. I attack with Silent Tom."

"Perfect guard with Hades Hypnotist." Asaka defended. "I'm going to render what you've remembered useless. It's time for the Circus Finale. When her thorny whip cracks, even dragons kneel down. I ride Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier. Follow the dragon and fly high into the sky. Luquier, spread your wings. Limit Break! Players awaiting by the wing curtains, now fly above the stage. Silver Whip Liberation! When Luquier is the Vanguard, she gets +3000 power for every rear-guard unit that comes from the Soul. In other words, this time, she receives +9000. I wonder if you'll be able to block my attack like you did in the last turn. With a boost from Girl Who Crossed the Gap, Cerberus attacks Silent Tom. Midnight Bunny boosts." she then had her Vanguard attack Goddess of the Full Moon.

"No guard." Misaki declared.

"Drive check." Asaka drew two cards. "I got it again. Critical trigger. I give the extra power to Midnight Invader and the extra critical to Luquier. I activate Bunny's skill. Bunny moves to the Soul and I superior call Purple Trapezist from the Soul. This girl exits the field. With Trapezist's skill, Cerberus moves to the Soul. Then I superior call Cerberus. You look distressed." she mocked. "I'll finish this in one stroke. With a boost from Trapezist, Cerberus attacks one more time."

"No guard." Misaki declared. "Damage check." she sighed, conceding defeat.

"Are you really Tokura Misaki?" Asaka chided her opponent. "The girl who beat me before isn't someone who would be brought to a standstill here."

* * *

"Ren?" Aichi blinked, realizing that Ren's Psyqualia had been activated once more.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Ren focused on the Spectral Duke Dragon card in his hand. "I'm going to win with these cards. Well, here I go. Go ahead. It's your turn." he ended his turn.

"I ride Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue." Aichi summoned a Grade 1 unit. "Kryph moves to the back and boosts. I attack Scout of Darkness, Vortimer with Nimue. That's the end of my turn." he ended his turn when Ren defended the attack.

"My turn." Ren took his turn. "Stand and draw. I ride Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer. With Scout of Darkness, Vortimer's skill, Falcon Knight exits the field. Superior call, Elixir Sommelier, Gigantech Destroyer. If Scout of Darkness, Vortimer is in the Soul, Black Dragon Knight gets +1000 power. I also play Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane. Alright, here I go. I attack your Vanguard with Gigantech Destroyer. When this happens, Destroyer gets +2000 power."

"Damage check." Aichi drew a card.

"I attack with Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer." Ren continued.

"No guard." Aichi declared.

"Drive check." Ren drew a card. "Elixir Sommelier boosts, I attack with Viviane."

"I guard with Silent Punisher." Aichi defended.

"Turn end." Ren ended his turn.

"I ride Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains." Aichi summoned a Grade 2. "I call Sleygal Sword. Sleygal Sword attacks Viviane. Kryph boosts, Beaumains attacks. Drive check."

"Damage check." Ren drew a card.

"Turn end." Aichi ended his turn.

"Aichi," Ren started. "That last match at the National Tournament, I lost, didn't I? But I'm going to win today. Stand and draw. Proudhearted, noble dragon, appear from the netherworld. I ride Spectral Duke Dragon. I can see it; you also saw it on Cray earlier, didn't you? That's the image of me winning. What shall we do? Wanna continue fighting?"

"We won't know the outcome unless we fight." Aichi declared.

"Is that right? " Ren mused. "In that case, let's fight to the end. When Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer is in the Soul, Spectral Duke Dragon gets +1000 power. I activated Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer's skill. Elixir Sommelier exits the field and I look at the top two cards in my deck. Next, I superior call. I activate Flash Edge Valkyrie's skill. I superior call this girl. And call again. I have a feeling I've seen these units before. I activate Sleygal Dagger's skill. I do a Counterblast and it gets +2000 power. And now, the stage is set. Here I go. I attack with Flash Edge Valkyrie, boosted by Blade Feather Valkyrie."

"I guard with Flame of Victory." Aichi defended.

"With a boost from Sleygal Dagger, Spectral Duke Dragon attacks." Ren continued.

"No guard." Aichi declared.

"Are you sure?" Ren asked. "I just might get a critical. Drive check. Actually, I saw this critical trigger." he drew a critical trigger on his second card. "As if." he teased. "I add +5000 to the power of Gigantech Destroyer and give the extra critical to Spectral Duke Dragon."

"Damage check." Aichi drew two cards, getting a draw trigger on his second draw. "I add +5000 to the power of Beaumains. And then I draw."

"Mark boosts." Ren continued. "I attack with Gigantech Destroyer."

"I don't guard." Aichi took the hit. "Stand and draw." he took his turn. "I ride Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel. I activated Blond Ezel's skill. Break through the limits! Limit Break! Ezel gets the same power. Break through the limits even more. Limit Break! Ezel gets +5000 power. And then, I call. There are five units in the rear-guard, so Ezel gets +5000 power. I activate Sleygal Sword's skill."

"You really turned this around." Ren remarked.

"Here I go." Aichi went on the offensive. "I attack with Sleygal Sword, boosted by Weapons Dealer. Gwydion. Kryph boosts, I attack with Blond Ezel."

"I'm sorry to spoil your power-up." Ren pouted, activating a perfect guard. "I'm protecting myself."

"Drive check." Aichi drew two cards. "Critical trigger. I give all the effects to Battlefield Tempest, Sagramore. Gareth boosts, I attack with Battlefield Tempest, Sagramore. Counterblast."

"Damage check." Ren drew two cards. "My turn. Stand and draw. I call Sleygal Dagger and Mark exits the field. I counterblast and Sleygal Dagger receives +2000 power. The same way, this Sleygal Dagger also gets +2000 power. I attack with Flash Edge Valkyrie, boosted by Blade Feather Valkyrie."

"I guard with Flame of Victory." Aichi defended.

"Sleygal Dagger boosts." Ren continued. "I attack with Spectral Duke Dragon."

"Perfect defense with Mark." Aichi pulled off a perfect guard.

"Drive check." Ren drew a draw trigger with his second draw. "Draw trigger. I give the power to Spectral Duke Dragon, then draw. Proudhearted dragon, fly through this world's sky one more time. Limit Break! I knew this would happened from the very beginning. This is the power of Psyqualia. Spectral Duke Dragon, attack Ezel."

With that last attack, Ren ended the match.

* * *

"Sendou Aichi, that's too bad..." Takuto mused.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. VF Circuit: Hong Kong Finals, Part One

SailorStar9: With Chapter 4 uploaded, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 5: VF Circuit: Hong Kong Stage Finals, Part One

* * *

"The leader of the Souryu people, even though he's still a boy." Takuto mused. "Souryu Leon; will he be a fitting instrument to lead Planet Cray?"

* * *

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

With that, the final round of the Hong Kong Stage begun.

* * *

"Aqua Force?" Ami echoed in shock, standing up suddenly as Leon and Charlene summoned a pair of Officer Cadet, Erik. "But why..."

* * *

"I ride Blade Feather, Valkyrie." Aichi started his turn.

"I ride Tear Knight, Theo." Charlene took her turn.

"I ride Raizer Custom!" Kamui summoned his unit.

* * *

"His great ride is in top form today." Renji beamed.

"ITF, yo!" Eiji cheered.

"Don't let him show you up, Aichi!" Morikawa whined. "Ride a Grade 3 already."

"He can't, it's still the first turn." Izaki chided.

* * *

"I ride Tear Knight, Cyprus." Leon played his card. "Erik moves. I attack with Cyprus, boosted by Erik."

"No guard." Aichi declared.

"Drive trigger check." Leon drew a card.

"Damage trigger check." Aichi drew a card. "I ride Lop Ear Shooter. Call. Player of the Holy Bow, Viviene. Listener of the Truth, Dindrane. Lop Ear attacks with a boost from Messenger."

"No guard." Leon declared.

"Viviene attacks with a boost from Dindrane." Aichi continued the attack.

"Guard." Charlene fended. "Mother Ship Intelligence."

"Turn end." Aichi ended the turn.

"I ride Tear Knight, Lazarus." Charlene took her turn. "I call Tear Knight, Valeria and Battle Siren, Dorothea. Valeria attacks, boosted by Erik."

"Damage check." Kamui drew a card. "I give +5000 to the power of Raizer Custom."

"Lazarus attacks, boosted by Dorothea." Charlene continued.

"It's my turn." Kamui took his turn, "I'll get you back. Stand and draw. I ride Magician Girl, Kirara. I call Street Bouncer. At the same time, I activate his skill. I call Raizer Custom. Then Kirara attacks Lazarus, boosted by Custom. Kirara does Counterblast. And then, my turn is over."

"Stand and draw." Leon took his turn. "I ride Lazarus. I call Storm Rider, Basil. And then Basil attacks Lop Ear Shooter. Since this is the first attack during my turn and the target is your Vanguard, it's skill activates."

"I guard with Speeder Hound." Aichi fended.

"I attack with Lazarus, boosted by Erik." Leon continued his attack.

"My turn." Aichi took his turn. "Stand and draw. White-hot warrior, use your explosive flames to lead the despairing people to hope. I ride Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel. And also, break through... Limit Break! Superior call. Ezel receives the power of Double Edge. On top of that, he gets +1000 power for every rear-guard Gold Paladin unit."

"I attack with Viviene, boosted by Dindrane." Aichi continued his attack.

"I guard with Enemy-Seeking Seagull Soldier." Leon defended.

"With a boost from Messenger, Ezel, go!" Aichi had his Vanguard attack.

"No guard." Leon declared.

"Twin drive check." Aichi drew two cards. "Critical trigger. I give the power to Double Edge, and the extra critical to Ezel."

"I give the trigger effect to Basil." Leon countered, drawing a trigger card from his damage zone.

"Double Edge attacks Lazarus." Aichi instructed.

* * *

"Alright, the tables are turned." Morikawa cheered.

"Now their opponents have 5 damage, while Aichi's team has 4." Izaki agreed.

"But..." Emi started.

"Is something wrong?" Renji asked.

"SW, yo?" Eiji wondered.

"That Leon person..." Emi stated.

* * *

"Stand and draw." Charlene took her turn. "I ride Naval Gazer Dragon. Erik counterblasts. Naval Gazer Dragon goes to my hand. Call." she summoned the unit. "Call, Torpedo Rush Dragon. Limit Break! Naval Gazer attack Bouncer. That's one. Valeria, attack. Torpedo Rush boosts. The target is Kirara. That's two. Naval Gazer attacks with a boost from Dorothea. +7000 power."

"Perfect defense with Twin Blader." Kamui defended.

"Drive check." Charlene continued. "Stand trigger. Valeria, attack Kirara."

"I guard with Silent Punisher." Aichi fended.

"Raizer series, the ultimate machine." Kamui played his card. I ride Perfect Raizer. Faultless. Flawless. The absolute perfect 100% Raizer. Perfect Raizer bursts into being."

* * *

"What?" Morikawa gawked as Perfect Raizer upped its power. "It has 18000 power. That's not even close to perfect."

"Go, Kamui-san!" Renji cheered

"GK, yo!" Eiji agreed, the two elementary students taking revenge on Kamui's behalf.

* * *

"I ride Mr Invincible and attack Valeria." Kamui went on the offensive.

"I guard with Reliable Tactical Commander." Charlene fended.

"Perfect Raizer attacks you Vanguard." Kamui continued. "That's the end of my turn."

"The wind won't blow?" Leon sighed.

"'Wind'." Aichi echoed. "What do you mean by that?"

"You should be able to cause it, too." Leon replied, activating his Psyqualia.

"Where are we?" Aichi found himself transported to Cray along with Leon.

"You already know." the Aqua Force user replied.

"This is Planet Cray." Aichi realized. "Leon, the wind you're talking about... do you mean Psyqualia?"

"I'm going to tell you a fairy tale." Leon stated. "It's a story that took place a long time ago. There were several rivalries between several ocean clans here on Cray and history told the tales of their conflict. But then, their long-standing state of chaos came to an end when a clan with the mighty power of righteousness appeared and overwhelmed the other clans, taking over the oceans of Cray and enforcing strict discipline. This absolutely invincible armada was Aqua Force. Because of Aqua Force, the now-orderly seas of Cray entered an age of peace. And then, my predecessors, the Souryu people who wielded the Aqua Force power, under the explicit permission from the Rainbow Empress herself, gained control over the seven seas. However, these days of tranquility, which they thought would last forever, suddenly came to an end. All the Aqua Force soldiers disappeared. No one knows the details of what happened. The repercussions of the disappearance of that clan extended to this world, Aqua Force's power was lost. As as result, the Souryu people were driven away from the Seven Seas and away from the divine wind the Rainbow Empress blessed us with. Somewhere along the line, the very existence of Aqua Force became a legend. Only my family, the last of the Souryu, knows the truth about Aqua Force as we pass it through the generations. When a star in the eastern sky glitters, a Souryu child shall come. From infancy, that child will be embraced by the wind and proclaim justice throughout the world. All nations will witness the second coming of the Souryu. That's a prophecy passed down to my people, the Souryu, and I _am_ the Souryu child. I will be victorious at this VF Circuit and make it know to humans all over the world that Aqua Force has come back. That's when the seal will be lifted and the day will come when my family once more holds sway over the world."

"Don't tell me that's what you..." Aichi breathed.

"The wind is beginning to blow." Leon cut him off. "This is my wind." he let loose a strong gust of wind. "It's a whirlwind that calls forth victory. Sendou Aichi, are you prepared? Are you prepared to bring forth a wind powerful enough to bring a change to the world itself? I can do that. No, I _must_ do it. Behold." he brought the two of them back. "Wash away all vice in the flow of a furious flood. Its name is righteousness. I ride Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom! Basil moves. I call Storm Rider, Diamantes. On top of that, I call Marine General of Sea Roar, Argos and Accelerated Commando. With Accelerated Commando's skill, I add +2000 power to Basil. I attack with Diamantes. Since it's first attack of this turn, she receives +2000 power."

"Critical trigger." Aichi drew a card. "I add +5000 to the power of Ezel."

"With Diamantes' skill, she switches position with Basil." Leon continued. "I attack Viviene with Basil. Boosted by Accelerated Commando, Argos attacks Ezel. I attack with Maelstrom, boosted by Erik. And now, this will be the fourth attack of my turn. Limit Break! First, it receives +5000 power."

"Perfect guard with Halo Shield, Mark." Aichi fended.

"Twin drive." Leon drew two cards. "Drive check. What's wrong?" he questioned. "Make the wind blow, Sendou Aichi. Show me your resolve."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. VF Circuit: Hong Kong Finals, Part Two

SailorStar9: With Chapter 5 uploaded, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 6: VF Circuit: Hong Kong Stage Finals, Part Two

* * *

"This is what I've been waiting for." Takuto smiled, Aichi having activated his Psyqualia as well.

 _The two of you, stop this._ Exuding Harmonia's Cosmo, the Harmony Goddess pleaded.

* * *

"I can feel your wind." Leon remarked. "Come, let's have a test to see whose wind is stronger.; to find out which of us is fit to lead the world."

"Stand and draw." Aichi took his turn. "Break through the limits. Blond Ezel, Limit Break! I superior call Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane. Ezel receives +9000 power. And he also has four Gold Paladin friends on the field, so that's another +4000 on top of it."

"Friends?" Leon echoed.

"I attack Algos with Double Edge." Aichi continued his attack.

"No guard." Leon declared.

"With a boost from Messenger, Ezel attacks." Aichi continued.

"Perfect defense with Emerald Shield, Paschal." Leon defended. "Is this all your wind is?"

"I'm not done." Aichi stood firm. "If the wind's stopped, I'll just make it blow again. Drive trigger check. Draw trigger. I give the power of Viviane. Draw. I attack with Viviane, boosted by Dindrane."

"I guard with Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids." Charlene fended.

* * *

"Why bother with a tag guard now?" Morikawa wondered.

* * *

"That's the end of my turn." Aichi ended his turn.

"Stand and draw. " Charlene took her turn. "I call Theo. Navalgazer, Limit Break! Valeria attacks with a boost from Torpedo Rush. The target: Perfect Raizer."

"I guard with Flame of Victory." Aichi guarded.

"With a boost from Theo, Navalgazer attacks." Charlene continued.

"No guard." Kamui declared.

"Navalgazer attacks with, boosted by Dorothea." Charlene continued her attack. "I activate Navalgazer's skill. I activate Dorothea's skill.

"The Gong, Street Bouncer and Tough Boy!" Kamui activated three shields.

"Flash Eagle, Valkyrie and Speeder Hound." Aichi added another two more shields.

"First check." Charlene drew two cards, drawing a critical trigger on her first draw.

* * *

"Critical trigger." Morikawa gawked.

"Now, she's got 31000 power." Izaki remarked, Charlene having given all the effects to Navalgazer.

"If she draws one more..." Renji muttered.

"They'll lose, yo!" Eiji gasped.

* * *

"Second check." Charlene drew her next card. "That's the end of my turn."

"This is fine." Leon stated. "My wind that heralds the end of this spectacle has not yet descended upon us. Walk down that path and take your last step, Team Q4."

"I ride from Perfect Raizer to Perfect Raizer!" Kamui took his turn. "The ultimate machine, Super Perfect Raizer bursts into being!"

* * *

"Super?" Morikawa echoed. "Isn't that the usual Perfect Raizer?"

"To Kamui-san, it's a spiritual thing!" Renji defended.

"ISM, yo!" Eiji agreed.

"You shouldn't have said anything." Izaki sweatdropped.

* * *

"I call Hi-Powered Raizer Custom!" Kamui summoned another unit. "This gets rid of Perfect Raizer's -2000. I attack your Vanguard with Invincible."

"Valeria intercepts." Charlene blocked the attack.

"Super Perfect Raizer attacks you Vanguard!" Kamui called the attack.

"I guard with Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldier and Mothership Intelligence." Charlene defended.

"Twin drive check." Kamui drew two cards. "Stand trigger. I give the power to Hi-Powered Raizer Custom. Invincible stands. Invincible attacks Navalgazer. I attack with Hi-Powered Raizer Custom."

"Now I'm mad!" Charlene fumed. "Do you seriously Leon and I are going to lose this tag-team match? You must be an idiot! I guard with Torpedo Rush!"

"My turn is over!" Kamui declared

"I'll leave the rest to you." Charlene beamed to her battle partner.

"Fine." Leon conceded. " Sendou, you need to learn this the hard way. This is my wind. I call Maelstrom. I switch Basil and Diamantes. Diamantes attacks Ezel. Since he's attacking first this turn, he gets +2000."

"I intercept with Viviane." Aichi cut into the attack.

"I switch Diamantes with Basil with their skill." Leon swapped back the two units. "Maelstrom attacks Ezel with a boost from Accelerated Commando."

"I guard with Dindrane and Nimue." Aichi pulled out two shields.

"Basil attacks Ezel." Leon continued.

* * *

"Basil's power is 8000, right?" Morikawa was puzzled. "He can't attack Ezel with its 10000 power. What is he, stupid?"

"You're the stupid one." Renji retorted. "He's obviously just trying to rack up attacks."

"RUA, yo." Eiji agreed.

"You don't even know that much?" Renji mocked.

"LIL, yo." Eiji concurred.

"'Loser-umi is Loser-umi, yo.'" Izaki translated. "I guess?"

"YGI, yo." Eiji beamed. "You got it, yo!"

* * *

"Erik boosts Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom." Leon continued his attack. "Go and perform the last rites for Blond Ezel. Limit Break! Faced with a raging wind, limits have no meaning."

"Street Bouncer, Turboraizer, protect him." Kamui pulled out two guards.

"You won't block my wind with just that." Leon reminded. "Twin drive. Stand trigger. I stand my rear-guard Maelstrom. I give the power to my Vanguard Maelstrom."

"Is that a trigger?" Kamui asked, the damage counter card floating into the damage zone.

"No." Aichi breathed, signaling the end of the match.

* * *

"Shoot, if only he had drawn a heal trigger at the end..." Morikawa cursed.

"I don't know about that." Izaki pointed out.

* * *

"Fights in which failure is not an option also exist." Leon declared. "I'm going to get Aqua Force back. Until then, I can't afford to lose to anyone. Even if it means making enemies with the whole world. How about you, Sendou? Sendou Aichi, where is the path you want to take?"

"Leon, today's failure has value, after all." Aichi replied.

"I have a feeling we're going to battle again." Leon smiled. "Farewell, Sendou Aichi." _so, you were indeed watching, Queen Isis._ He turned to see Harmonia in the VIP box with Takuto and their eyes met. _Indeed,_ he mused, sensing the gentle yet divine wind that exudated from Harmonia's Cosmo. _Your Divine wind is suited for the one who is Queen of Cray. But y_ ou _were the one who abandoned us to our fate, and for that I'll never forgive you._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. VF Circuit: The Real Final Round

SailorStar9: With Chapter 6 uploaded, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 7: VF Circuit: Japan Stage, the _Real_ Final Round

* * *

"Huh?" Kamui blinked, stopping before the portal gate.

"What..." even Misaki was puzzled.

"Is this?" Aichi gaped.

"Coach, please come back in." Takuto's aide led Shin off. "Please enjoy yourselves."

"Now," Takuto stepped on the portal with Ami. "Shall we talk a little before dinner?"

"Why are you here, Ami?" Misaki asked the other female.

"Everything will be explained, Misaki." Ami smiled. Activating the power of the Justice Star that donned the top of the thin silver staff she held, she teleported the group to Planet Cray.

"What is this?" Misaki gasped.

"What's going on here?" Kamui asked.

"This is an image." Aichi explained. "And that boy was Tatsunagi Takuto, the..."

"Welcome to Planet Cray." Takuto manifested himself alongside Ami.

"What are you talking about?" Kamui frowned. "Planet Cray isn't a real planet. I know, this is the newest attraction or whatever."

"No," Ami corrected, the skirt of her scoop-necked flowing dress was rippling by the force of her Cosmo. "Cray actually exists. What you're looking at is really happening on Cray. One day, this planet came under attack by a mysterious force. In the face of the powerful enemy, all the formerly squabbling clans of Cray banded together to fight back. Three of the clans became the core of the resistance: Royal Paladins, Shadow Paladins and Kagero. Truly, their efforts were spectacular. Just as the mysterious force was cornered and victory was close at hand, Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark and Dragonic Overlord, who fought in the forefront, were captured by the enemy while trying to protect me. Robbed of their leaders, the three clans fell into chaos and lost their strength. Naturally, I didn't escape that battle unscathed, either." her right hand gripped her left arm which was wrapped by a long sash of cloth, which also doubled as a shawl, that shielded the festering darkness wound that had since spread from sight. "The effect had even spread to Earth, resulting in the decks of their three clans vanishing."

"Then..." Misaki turned to Aichi.

"The 'Royal Paladin' that you were talking about, onii-san..." Kamui trailed.

"With my power sealed, the disorganized clans had no idea what to do when the enemy stepped up the attack." Ami continued. "Right now, Cray, the planet I am Queen of, is on the brink of destruction."

"We need strength." Takuto took over, teleporting them back to the portal. "Our powerful enemy even sealed away Royal Paladin. We need a strong power of our own to to beat them."

"Will you be able to save them if you have that kind of power?" Aichi asked. "Can you save Royal Paladin? And my avatar, Blaster Blade?"

"We can, if we have leaders with a strong power: one that is powerful enough to unite all the clans, to force the mysterious power to retreat." Ami replied.

"I held the VF Circuit in order to choose people with that power." Takuto explained. "Singapore, Seoul, Hong Kong, and Japan: the winning fighters of these four circuits are the saviors of Cray, our new leaders."

"Everyone." Aichi gawked as the other three doors slid open to admit the other teams.

"Now, everyone." Takuto declared. "On this stage, we shall open the door to Cray."

"The path is finally open." Harmonia droned, the pyramid-shaped building opened up its top.

"Leaders, come!" Takuto announced, the power of the Justice Star Staff activating the portal.

* * *

"Where are we?" Aichi wondered, the extended group was teleported to the space between Earth and Cray.

"Sendou Aichi," Takuto appeared in front of Q4. "And your team Q4, as a leader, if you would fight alongside us to try and save Cray, please proceed. Head for the real final stage that waits for you ahead. Now, follow Harmonia-sama's light and head towards her side."

"I see Ami!" Kamui pointed, spotting the rainbow-colored light shining in the distance, the team was later met up by the others.

"Not so fast." Leon declared, unleashing a powerful gust of wind. "Here's where you turn back."

"What are you doing?" Takuto questioned, manifesting before Team Dreadnought.

"It's simple." Leon replied. "You people aren't the leaders Cray need. That person is me alone, Leon Souryu."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. VF Circuit: The Truth of the Wind

SailorStar9: With Chapter 7 uploaded, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 8: VF Circuit: The Truth of the Wind

* * *

"Leon?" Aichi blinked.

"I'm afraid that Shadow Paladin, Kagero and Royal Paladin will not be coming back." Leon voiced. "Ever." he smirked.

"What's the meaning of this?" Takuto demanded.

"Aqua Force must be the clan that leads Cray." Leon declared. "Then the Souryu people will once again rule the seven seas and dictate orders to the world. That is my wish. It's the fervent wish of my kin! The wind doesn't blow on you. You're not taking one more step. The final stage ends here. My real reason for participating in the Vanguard Fight Circuit was to thwart your plan. The Souryu people are going to regain their power and reign over the world. For that grand purpose, I had intended to sacrifice that ineffectual Goddess to be sealed away for all eternity, but Royal Paladin, Kagero and Shadow Paladin foolishly defended that worthless girl and ended up getting sacrificed in her place."

"It's just as I thought." Ami sighed. "You made a deal with _them_ , didn't you?"

"That's right." Leon confirmed. "By drawing on their power, Aqua Force will come back."

"What does that mean?" Misaki asked.

"Souryu Leon had initially offered Harmonia-sama to them in exchange bringing back Aqua Force." Takuto explained. "Whether you said it to save your own clan or not, by selling off Harmonia-sama and the other clans, you'll betrayed all clans and their fighters."

"How dare you!" Leon growled. "Your little Queen was the one who abandoned the Aqua Force to die! I refuse to be her pawn!" he expanded the Void force in his body.

"Not only the return of Aqua Force, but your own body..." Takuto gasped.

"My ancient clan... resurrect Aqua Force." Leon droned. "In order for the Souryu people to once more become supreme rulers of the world, I'm willing to make any sacrifice."

Ami responded by igniting her Cosmo, counteracting the darkness wave Leon fired out.

"It's useless." Leon taunted. "The wind is blowing on me. Don't think for a moment that the Cray warriors can stop me when they've been stripped of their power. Impossible..." he was taken aback when Harmonia's Cosmo flared, nullifying the darkness pillar that was forming around her. "I was sure your power is sealed off. But is this alright?" he mocked, the shockwave of the colliding energy waves caused the cloth sash to be ripped off from her arms and revealing the rapidly expanding area of darkness.

Kai reached up to grab the strip of cloth from flying off.

"Onii-san, Ami's arm..." Kamui gasped.

"Such a horrible wound..." Misaki breathed.

"Ren-sama..." Asaka shifted closer to her team leader.

"What..." Lee gawked as the two wielders of opposite powers decked it out.

"Was that?" even Ali was stunned by the display of power.

"He must be stopped..." Takuto hissed. "Before Harmonia-sama's body is completely consumed by the darkness."

"Tatsunagi Takuto, this space is that the foolish girl constructed is connected to Cray." Leon concluded. "Thanks to that, I can feel the power from them directly. Leaders who are loved by the wind, you should follow the lead." he let himself be engulfed by a swirling pillar of darkness and unleashed the darkness wave at his opponents.

Harmonia channeled her Cosmo via the Justice Star staff, splitting the energy wave right into two. "Leon, you're mistaken!" she rebuked. "Aqua Force wasn't abandoned! In actual fact..." igniting her Cosmo even stronger, she sent Leon's past self's memories to the Souryu family head.

"What is this..." Leon whispered, his mind was bombarded by his past self's memories.

* * *

 _Flash_

" _Isis-sama," Ladon presented himself before his Queen, said female was anguishing over the sealed glass coffin that withheld Void. "Is that..."_

" _Yes." Isis nodded, turning to her fourth Guardian. "Even though Void's seal is enforced by my blood, I fear it is only a matter of time before the seal failed and thus releasing Void."_

" _Then, allow me and my clan the sacred duty to guard the seal." Ladon requested._

" _Ladon, you..." Isis breathed. "Do you know what safeguarding Void's seal will entail?"_

" _I do" Ladon answered. "Even if it means that Aqua Force would be forgotten by the clans of Cray, it is a small price to pay for the continued peace of Cray."_

* * *

 _Flash_

" _Ladon, your noble sacrifice will never be forgotten." Queen Isis whispered from window of her room as she watched Ladon led his clan off to their ancestral home and taking the Void sealed coffin with him._

* * *

"That's not true..." Leon was in denial when the memories ended. "It can't be! You're lying!" he let loose an even more powerful wave of darkness, that instantly blasted the others away.

"Leon!" Harmonia pleaded.

"Power flows into me." Leon let Void consume his being. "Behold, this is Void, the power of nothingness. Once my power is filled with this power, the world will bow before Souryu Leon. I'm surprised you were not blown away like the others." he looked at the Harmony Goddess who was still before him, her Cosmo still brimming brightly. "Well, it matters not. Do whatever you can to maintain this space. It's only a matter of time before your entire body is consumed by Void."

* * *

"It seems we've been separated from the others." Kai noted.

"Ren-sama..." Asaka muttered.

"This way." Ren turned, activating his Psyqualia.

"Ren..." Kai blinked.

"I smell Souryu Leon." Ren replied. "Or Psyqualia, anyway."

"Ren-sama!" Asaka hurried after him, with Kai bringing up the rear.

"Ren, we're counting on your nose." Kai noted, Ren leading the group. "Let's hurry up."

"Are you worried about the Kozuki princess, Kai?" Ren teased. "But I will tell you I'm no dog."

"Whatever, just get moving." Kai chided, trying his best to ignore the gnawing feeling in his heart.

* * *

Harmonia simply counteracted Leon's expanding Void power with her own Cosmo, resulting in the darkness wound that had completely covered her arm to spread to her upper torso.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. VF Circuit: Souryu Leon

SailorStar9: With Chapter 8 uploaded, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 9: VF Circuit: Souryu Leon

* * *

"So, you're here." Leon greeted the arriving New AL4.

"Thank goodness we found our way to you at last." Ren was relieved. "It was hard to pick up your trail with this evil aura in the way, Leon."

"We walked a long way, didn't we, Ren-sama?" Asaka asked.

"I'm beat." Ren sighed. "You can handle the rest, Kai."

"I have no business with you two." Kai stepped forward, only to be blocked by Jillian and Charlene.

"Both of you, stay back." Leon faced his elemental counterpart.

"Souryu Leon..." Kai greeted the reincarnated self of the fourth Guardian.

"Kai Toshiki, I believe?" Leon returned.

"Leon-sama, that man doesn't possess Psyqualia." Jillian pointed out.

"Leon-sama, your opponent should be this one." Charlene pointed to Ren.

"This one?" Ren echoed. "Forget it. I told you I'm bushed." _besides, there's no way I could stop Kai when he's this angry._ He mused, looking over at the former Kagero user. _Kai.. he is really worried about the Kozuki princess._

"I'll accept this fight." Leon agreed. "You take care of the others, Jillian and Charlene." with that, he formed a dueling desk made entirely of stone.

"Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh." Kai started the fight.

"Tri-holl, Dracokid." Leon summoned his unit. "I sense a furious wind... hot like flames. I see. You used to play with Kagero."

"I'm gonna make you return my clan." Kai swore.

"If you want me to return it, you'll have to beat me." Leon taunted. "You've have to beat the absolutely invincible, absolutely just Aqua Force."

"I ride Desert Gunner, Raien." Kai summoned his next unit. "Soh Koh moves back. Turn end."

"I ride Tear Knight, Cyprus." Leon took his turn. "Tri-holl moves. I call Tear Knight, Theo. Theo attacks."

"No guard." Kai declared.

"Go, Cyprus." Leon continued his attack.

"No guard." Kai declared.

"Drive check." Leon drew a card. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Playing like that, you'll not only lose Narukami, and also your precious little girlfriend."

"I guard with Dragon Monk, Kinkaku." Kai defended. "Draw." he took his turn, but not before giving Harmonia a side glance. "I ride Thunderstorm Dragoon. Call, Red River Dragoon. There's something I want to ask you. With all the power you've got, why did you betray Ami? You should've known that she is the rightful Queen of Cray."

"No guard." Leon declared.

"Check." Kai drew a critical trigger. "I give the power of Red River and the extra critical o Thunderstorm."

"Damage check." Leon drew a card. "I got a trigger."

"Red River attack Tear Knight, Theo." Kai continued his attack. "Answer me, Souryu Leon!"

"Betrayed her?" Leon mocked. "You've got the wrong idea. She was initially chosen as a sacrifice so that Aqua Force could rise again."

"Sacrifice?" Kai hissed.

"I'll tell you a little fairy tale." Leon started. "Spanning many years, the history of Vanguard fights, and the legend of the Souryu people, forgotten by the wind." he recounted the legend the Chief used to tell him as a child. "I became preoccupied with the fairy tale that the chief told me. I told the story to Jillian and Charlene. But no matter how long we waited, the Souryu child didn't appear. Finally, I learnt the truth: about the Souryu people destined to die out. Stand and draw." he took his turn. "Can you understand? Can you understand my frustration at learning that my people were going to die out? I ride Tear Knight, Lazarus. Can you believe my despair when everything I'd believed in was crushed? I attack Thunderstorm."

"Critical trigger." Kai drew a card, powering up Red River Dragoon.

"Attack." Leon continued his assault. "Trigger check. Tri-holl, attack Red River."

"No guard." Kai declared.

"I was defiant." Leon continued. "I investigated desperately, trying to find some means to summon the wind and bring back Aqua Force. But everything had already been tried and ended in vain. The chiefs must all have been desperate in their own ways. And so, I left the island." he added, recounting on how he had accepted Void's power to release Aqua Force back into the world. "After that, it is as Takuto said. It seems you people were standing in Void's way. Aqua Force is a clan that will rule the seven seas. No, it'll rule the entire world. You pawns aren't even in the same league."

"Stand and draw." Kai took his turn. "Back in Seoul, Ami told me, she had returned to Cray to retrieve Aqua Force, only to find that the island had been utterly abandoned. Why couldn't you have waited for her? By accepting Void, you've trampled on her pure feelings and insulted her noble heart! Break out the sealed cage and descend, embodiment of thunder. Ride the Vanguard: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion! I'm going to beat you, Souryu Leon!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. VF Circuit: The Wind's Judgment

SailorStar9: With Chapter 9 uploaded, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 10: VF Circuit: The Wind's Judgment

* * *

"I call Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda and Ginkaku." Kai summoned two more units. "Ginkaku's Counterblast. I put one card from my deck into the Damage Zone. Here I go, Souryu Leon. Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, Limit Break! +2000 power. I battle all your front row units."

"No guard." Leon declared.

"First check." Kai drew cards. "Second check. This is the fury of the three clans that you betrayed. Vermillion Thunderbolt! Garuda attacks."

"No guard." Leon did not fend.

"With Garuda's skill, I flip one damage card over." Kai turned the top card face-up. "With Ginkaku's skill, I return one card to the deck. Turn end."

"It isn't enough." Leon remarked. "The fury of your three clans doesn't hold a candle to the anguish of my kin. When Aqua Force was sealed away, when the Souryu people were stripped of their freedom and fell into despair, no one reached out with a helping hand. The Cray Queen abandoned us to die! That was so many years ago, it's become a legend. Yet once I'm granted the power of nothingness, I'm chosen as a leader and asked to save Cray? Don't make me laugh. You should know the anger of Aqua Force. Wind, give power to the Souryu child. Stand and draw. Behold. Wash away all vice in the flow of a furious flood. It's name is righteousness. I ride Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom. Light Signals Penguin Soldier's Soulblast. Diamantes, Cyprus, Maelstrom. Go, Storm Rider, Diamantes. Diamantes' skill, if it's the first battle of the turn, he gets +2000 power."

"No guard." Kai declared.

"Diamantes moves back." Leon shifted Diamantes. "Maelstrom goes forward. Go, Maelstrom! Go Penguin Soldier!"

"The third attack..." Kai counted.

"The next attack represents the pain of the Souryu people." Leon stated. "Here I go. Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom's Limit Break! This is the fourth attack. +5000 power. With a boost from Cyprus, I attack Kaiser Vermillion."

"Guard." Kai pulled out two shields. "Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo, and Spark Egg Dracokid."

"Twin drive." Leon drew two cards. "First check. Second check. One more card. I'm going to make you pay for the crime of letting sacrifices raise up in revolt. You'll get a taste of eternal torment. You'll feel the despair and isolation of oblivion my people went through."

"Were you that sacred?" Kai asked. "The isolation of oblivion and despair. Is that what you lost to?"

"What do you know?" Leon demanded.

"I know..." Kai hissed. "I've seen a fighter who's battled the same fate as you. All on his own, Aichi's been trying to save a clan that's been forgotten."

"Royal Paladin..." Leon mused. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't put Sendou Aichi and me, that is, my people in the same boat."

"Yeah, you're not the same." Kai agreed. "He used his power to battle the despair of oblivion and forge a path. He didn't sell his soul to the power of nothingness or stray from the path of fighters. He's nothing like you, who's been reduced to a pawn. Stand and draw. Crossride the Vanguard! A silver sword on white wings. Heavenly dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, 'The Blood'!"

"Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, 'The Blood'?" Leon echoed. "How is it you have that?"

"When Kaiser Vermillion is in the Soul, 'The Blood' will be at +13000 power." Kai powered up the upgraded dragon. "Call, Dusty Plasma Dragon. You have no right to insult Aichi. 'The Blood' Ultimate Break! Counterblast. +5000 power. Plus an extra critical. Soh Koh boosts. You won't be able to get up anymore. Heaven's judgment: Vermillion Catastrophe."

"Guard." Leon fended.

"First check." Kai drew two cards. "I give the power of Garuda and draw." he drew a draw trigger. "Second check." drawing a critical trigger, he gave all the effects to Garuda as well.

"Kai Toshiki, chosen by Kaiser Vermillion 'The Blood', can you stop my wind?" Leon questioned.

"Garuda attacks with a boost from Ginkaku." Kai went on the offensive.

"No guard." Leon declared. "Damage check. Second check." his first card drew no triggers.

"What?" Kai was taken back when Leon drew a heal trigger.

"This is the wind's answer." Leon smirked.

"Garuda's skill, I flip over Red River in my Damage Zone." Kai moved the card face-up. "Turn end."

"Stand and draw." Leon took his turn. "Dragon spun into existence from the wrap of the wind and the weft of the sea, live up the legend of your ideal form. I crossride Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom. Observe, this is the ultimate Aqua Force, resurrected by my power. If there's a Maelstrom in the Soul, this card has 13000 power. Call. Cyprus' Counterblast. You've got a fine dragon, but I'm going to end it right here. You should be honored. Diamantes, attack Dusty Plasma."

"I guard with Desert Gunner, Raien." Kai fended.

"Maelstrom, attack Dusty Plasma." Leon continued his attack. "I attack 'The Blood'. Receive judgment of the wind. Glory Maelstrom's Ultimate Break!"

"Spark Edge, Old Dragon Mage!" Kai pulled out two shields. "And Garuda intercepts."

"Still intend to resist?" Leon smirked. "You should face your fated destruction like a man, Kai Toshiki. Just take a good look at your precious little Goddess. She knows exactly what would happen if she burns her Cosmo, but she continues to do so anyway, just to maintain this space. It's only a matter of time before her entire body is consumed by the darkness. Such a stupid girl can never be the ruler of Cray!"

"Enough of that nonsense!" Kai spat. "I'm going to win this. I'm going to win for the proud Vanguard fighters who try to find their own way."

"Check." Leon drew two cards. "Second. It's over." he smirked, drawing a critical trigger. "Harmonia, watch carefully as I turn your hope into despair! Divine Blowing!"

"That's..." Ren gasped, the wind blowing the fog away, just as Kaiser Vermillion, 'The Blood' vanished. "Kai..."

"Leon-sama!" Jillian and Charlene chorused.

"No!" Aichi's group arrived at the scene and Aichi hurried over to Kai.

"Sendou Aichi." Leon looked on.

* * *

"Leon, have you forgotten?" Harmonia's voice echoed through the Cosmo dust she emitted. "As long as the Guardians remain true, I'll never forsake any of them."

* * *

"She's right about that." Kai winced, sitting up with Aichi's help. "Back then, the decision of accepting Aqua Force as the Void Seal Guardian had been her eternal regret: she regarded it as her greatest failure."

"Ren-sama?" Asaka blinked when she started flowing green.

"Return back to Earth, Asaka." Ren nodded. "Kai and I have to remain here. Aichi," he turned to his fellow Gold Paladin user. "We'll be leaving this to Team Q4."

"Right." Aichi nodded.

* * *

"Ren, you..." Kai let himself be pulled off by his red-haired friend.

"That girl is already putting her life on the line for this, Kai." Ren explained. "The tragedy from back then and the reason all of us were reborn in this life... isn't it our job as her Guardians to prevent that from happening?"

* * *

"Sendou Aichi." Leon greeted, Kai and Ren having conceded the fight to Aichi. "It seems like this was fated to take place between us."

"Let's settle this, Souryu Leon." Aichi declared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. VF Circuit: Light and Nothingness

SailorStar9: With Chapter 10 uploaded, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 11: VF Circuit: Light and Nothingness

* * *

"Sacrifices are necessary for all things." Leon declared. "The enslaved soldiers of Cray, or even the little girl who's the Queen of Cray; all of them are for the revival of the Souryu people and the re-emergence of Aqua Force."

"Wrong!" Aichi snapped. "I understand your anger. But what you did to the Cray soldiers and Ami for that purpose, sacrificing other people, it's just wrong. And I won't let you get away with this."

"You'll become my next sacrifice, Sendou Aichi." Leon stated.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" the final match started.

"I go first." Aichi took his turn. "Draw. I ride Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin. Corron moves back."

"The wind has told me the end result of this fight." Leon remarked. "This is the moment of my victory." he sent the image of Maelstrom taking out Blonde Ezel to Aichi. "And the result. This is inevitable. It's an unavoidable fate. Your resistance will come to nothing."

"I won't let you do that." Aichi swore.

"I'm positive the wind won't blow on you." Leon added. "I ride. Tri-holl moves. Call. And then, I attack. Vanguard, Cyprus. Tri-holl. With it's skill, if it's the third battle or more, it gets +3000 power."

"I guard with Silver Fang Witch." Aichi fended.

"Turn end." Leon ended his turn.

"Draw." Aichi took his turn. "I ride Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains. Call. Gareth attacks. Beaumains attacks with a boost from Corron."

"Critical trigger." Leon activated the trigger in his Damage Zone. "I add +5000 to the power of my Vanguard, Cyprus."

"Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus, attack his rear-guard Cyprus." Aichi continued his attack.

"Guard." Leon defended. "I ride Tear Knight, Lazarus. Cyprus moves back. Call. Lazarus, attack Beaumains."

"Critical trigger." Aichi activated the trigger in his Damage Zone. "I add +5000 to the power of Beaumains."

"Cyprus boosts." Leon continued. "Coral Assault attacks Bagdemagus."

"I guard with Flame of Victory." Aichi defended.

"Tri-holl attacks Gareth." Leon continued his assault. "With its skill, it gets +3000 power."

* * *

"This..." Ren looked up at the cracking sky above them.

"The space has begun to collapse." Kai realized. _Aichi, hurry. We don't have much time._

* * *

"We have to hurry." unknown to the two members of New AL4, Aichi was also in the same wavelength. "White-hot warrior, use your explosive flames to lead the despairing people to hope. I ride Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel. Call. Everyone, give your power to Blond Ezel. Battlefield Tempest, Sagramore, attack Lazarus. Blond Ezel attacks with a boost from Corron. Next. Bagdemagus."

"Guard." Leon fended. "Tear Knight, Theo. All your struggles are for naught. The wind is on my side. Behold! Wash away all vice in the flow of a furious flood. I ride Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom. Tri-holl moves back. Call. Lysander, go."

Void then managed to strike Aichi down with its power. "What is this?" he got back to his feet. "My strength... my drive to win this battle is..."

"Lysander's skill, Counterblast." Leon continued, swapping Tri-holl back into the front row. "You're shivering. Tri-holl attack. With a boost from Cyprus, Coral Assault attacks. Since this is the third attack, it gets +3000 power. And then, Maelstrom, Limit Break! This is the fourth battle. Maelstrom gets +5000 power. You already have damage, so if this attack hits..."

"I won't let it." Aichi swore. "I guard with Dantegal and Viviane."

"Twin drive check." Leon drew two cards. "Critical trigger. I give all the effects to Maelstrom. Second check."

Void power finally overwhelmed him, causing Aichi to faint.

* * *

 _Aichi, don't forget._ Harmonia sent her Cosmo to Aichi, along with Blaster Blade Spirit. _I, too, stand behind you in this battle._

* * *

"I'm not done." Aichi pulled himself back up, Void's power was being expelled by Harmonia's Cosmo, his deck was shining a familiar blue glow. "I'm not giving up on this fight. I'll fight to the end with these friends and I'm going to beat you. Stand and draw. Blond Ezel, Limit Break! Counterblast. I superior call one Gold Paladin unit. Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade Spirit! The amount of Blaster Blade's power is added to Blond Ezel's power. Blaster Blade Spirit's skill. I retire Coral Assault from the field. I call Silver Fang Witch. Soulblast. Draw. Blond Ezel's power increases for each of its friends on the field. Bagdemagus attacks."

"Draw trigger." Leon activated the trigger in his Damage Zone. "I give the power to Maelstrom. And then draw."

"With a boost from Corron, Blond Ezel..." Aichi ordered the attack.

"Perfect guard with Paschal." Leon defended.

"With a boost from Silver Fang, Sagramore..." Aichi continued his attack.

"Guard." Leon fended.

"Turn end." Aichi ended his turn.

"I sense your wind." Leon stated. "No, you and your 'friends'. I suppose you called them along with the wind. But to me, your wind is a foul fate. If my people, the Souryu, are defeated by you, we'll die out. I will not accept that fate. Ever victorious and thus righteous. Someone who relies on friends wouldn't understand. I'm going to win. Absolutely invincible! Absolutely righteous! That's Aqua Force! Dragon spun into existence from the wrap of the wind and the weft of the sea, live up to the legend of your ideal form. I crossride, Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom! You remember, don't you, Sendou? The image I showed you of Glory Maelstrom. Even if the wind of you and your friends carries justice, there's no doubt, I'll destroy it. Together with this Blue Storm Supreme Dragon. Bear this in mind. Justice is on our side."

* * *

The sudden burst of Cosmo had weakened Harmonia's rapidly depleting energy even further and causing the girl to almost fall to her knees, if not for Kai who managed to stabilize her with an arm around her waist.

"Aichi, hurry, or Harmonia will..." Ren turned to the direction of the cardfight.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. VF Circuit: Where the Wind Blows

SailorStar9: With Chapter 11 uploaded, this is Chapter 12 of this fic and the final chapter of this arc. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 12: VF Circuit: Where the Wind Blows

* * *

"What's wrong, Sendou Aichi?" Leon mocked. "Are you scared? Justice is on my side. There would be no shame in yielding to me."

"Wrong!" Aichi snapped. "This space is starting to break down. We all have to escape."

"Escape?" Leon echoed. "You mean quit a fight that's already begun? Don't joke about that. Do you mean to disgrace me, the Souryu child?"

"In that case, I can't afford to withdraw, either." Aichi stood his ground. "And I can't afford to lose."

* * *

"You've always been strong-headed." Kai let out a resigned huff when he saw Harmonia tighten her grip on the Justice Star staff. With his hand over her, he then helped her back to her feet.

"Indeed." Ren agreed, resting a hand over the pair's. "We're your Guardians, so do not hesitate to use our strength."

"Thank you." Harmonia whispered.

* * *

"When Maelstrom is in the Soul, Glory Maelstrom's power is 13000." Leon declared. "I switch Lysander and Tri-holl and move Cyprus to the front. Cyprus' skill. With a Counterblast, he receives +1000. One more time. Call. Cyprus, attack Bagdemagus. Glory Maelstrom, Theo boosts. Now, when I receive the wind's blessing, I rise far above the limits. Ultimate Break! Counterblast! Now you can't guard with any card that's Level 1 or higher. I shattered your hope of protecting yourself and called forth a great power. Take this! Divine Blowing!"

"Guard!" Aichi pulled out two shields.

"Twin drive." Leon reached for his deck. "Has it come?" he winced, seeing his body being covered by the Void he had taken into his body. "I won't let Void have free rein. "Twin drive check. Second check." his first card drew no triggers.

"Heal trigger?" Aichi gasped when Leon drew a heal trigger.

"I heal 1 damage point and give the power of Glory Maelstrom." Leon put his hand down to remove one card from his Damage Zone. "The wind carries victory right to me." he grinned when the attack hit. "What?" he was shocked with the card that flew into Aichi's Damage Zone turned out to be a Heal Trigger.

"I heal 1 damage point and give the power of Blond Ezel." Aichi removed one card from his Damage Zone.

"Tri-holl boosts." Leon continued his attack. "Lysander!"

"I guard with Gareth." Aichi fended. "Stand and draw." he took his turn.

"Not yet..." Leon fought the darkness infliction back.

"Don't tell me..." Aichi realized.

"I needed power." Leon admitted. "I didn't care if it came from Void or the Devil. I happily joined hands. If I can attain that power, I vowed to defeat my opponent, even if they happened to be a God. And you people are no exceptions."

"That's not true power." Aichi objected. "Getting something through the sacrifice of others, that's not true power."

"Nonsense!" Leon scoffed.

"I'll show you the true power that I believe in." Aichi declared. "Repel the darkness with the brilliance of your proud soul. Crossride, Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel! Blond Ezel is in the Soul, so Platina Ezel has 13000 power. Blaster Blade Spirit moves up. And then, I call. Just as you want to save the Souryu people, I want to save my friends. That's why Platina Ezel is going to transcend the limits. Ultimate Break! Counterblast! I give power to all my friends. All the rear-guard units get +5000 power. This is the power of friendship. If everyone supports each other and their faith becomes one, true power will be born. Spirit Unit Platinum!"

"The wind stopped?" Leon blinked after the sudden burst of light. "What..." he breathed in shock when the silhouettes of Harmonia, Kai and Ren manifested behind Aichi.

"With a boost from Mark, Blaster Blade Spirit attacks." Aichi continued his attack. "The bond between friends, that's the power that will conquer nothingness."

"Damage check." Leon drew a card.

"With a boost from Corron, Platina Ezel attacks." Aichi continued. "It ends here!"

"You say this is true power?" Leon was stunned, the gust of wind blowing the top card of his deck into the Damage Zone. With no triggers, Leon lost the match and Void was forced out of his body.

* * *

"He managed to make it in time." Harmonia sighed in relief, the otherwise expanding darkness wound that had spread across her body began to vanish. "The time has come." her Cosmo returning, she channeled her power through the Justice Star and opening a portal to Cray as she walked towards the portal with Kai and Ren flanking both her sides.

"Harmonia-sama, I..." Leon started.

"Save that for later." Harmonia stopped before the portal. "Can you still stand, Souryu Leon?"

"Yes." with Jillian and Charlene's aid, the Aqua Force user got to his feet.

"Once again, the Four Guardians are assembled." Harmonia declared. "I've always held onto this belief that as long as all of us are of one mind, we can win against any adversary. Everyone, please lend me your power."

"You do not have to ask." all four reunited Guardians brought out their Avatar cards and sent their respective units through the opening.

* * *

Once they were in the front-lines, Blond Ezel cleared the surrounding darkness with a burst of light.

* * *

In the sealed space, Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark and Dragonic Overlord awoke.

"Who are you?" Blaster Blade looked at Blond Ezel who had broken them free. "Look out!" he warned when a pointed arrow of darkness shot towards Blond Ezel's back.

Glory Maelstrom moved in, blocking off the attack, with Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion and Spectral Duke Dragon shattering the rest of the darkness sphere.

* * *

"Thank goodness..." Harmonia breathed in relief, finally letting exhaustion take over as she collapsed.

"Harmonia-sama!" Leon gasped, Kai catching her before she buckled over.

"She fell asleep." Kai stated plainly, scooping her into his arms.

"I suppose this is Harmonia for you." Ren remarked. "She's been withholding Void's infliction for the past several weeks without any of us knowing."

"All of this..." Leon whispered. "My fault..."

"Indeed." Kai agreed.

"Kai!" Aichi protested.

"But she's right." Kai continued. "As long as all four of us are of one heart, we can win against any adversary. That's why," he gave Leon a small smile. "Welcome back, Ladon."

* * *

After everyone recovered from their ordeal the next day, Takuto ended the VF Circuit by presenting the victory trophy to Team Q4.

* * *

"Harmonia-sama, please forgive my rudeness in raising my fist against you." a remorseful Leon knelt before his Goddess.

"Leon, what do you intend to do after this?" Ami asked.

"I'll return to the island with Jillian and Charlene." Leon stood up.

"If that's the case, I have a task for you." Ami stated. "Track down the other survivors of Aqua Force and gather them."

"Understood." Leon received his order. "This wind feels good." he turned to the ships docked at the port.

* * *

Once the group returned to Japan, everything returned back to normal.

Stopping in front of Card Capital, Kai refrained from entering and walked off. "Have you been waiting long?" he approached his date who was fiddling with her cellphone.

"No, I was just clearing Stage 34 of Tetris on my cellphone." Ami rolled her eyes.

"I'm feeling the sarcasm." Kai clicked his tongue. "Shall we get going?"

* * *

"Fingers crossed?" Ami looked at Kai, the couple having visited a card shop with Ami purchasing a booster pack to complete her deck.

"Just open it." Kai muttered.

"Itching for that fight, aren't you?" Ami muttered and opened the pack. "Yes!" she beamed, pulling out the Grade 3 unit she wanted.

"Get on with it already." Kai was already moving to the Cardfight table. "Kagero or Narukami?" he asked his partner who had taken her spot on the opposite side of the dueling table.

"I'd rather you not go easy on me." Ami replied.

"Kagero, then." Kai took out his upgraded Kagero deck.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

"Nice fight." Kai praised, once the pair ended the cardfight.

"It's a close call." Ami admitted. "Is it okay? About Aichi?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kai feigned ignorance.

"You can't fool me, you know." Ami stated. "I'll be blunt; you're actually worried that Aichi has already overtaken you. Am I wrong? Haven't I said this before? The four of you have your own roles to play. Ren and Aichi have each found their own reason to cardfight. Toshiki, what is yours?" she turned a serious look at her lover. "What is the _real_ reason you cardfight?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
